This invention relates generally to pointing devices and, more particularly to a pointing device having a segment resistor substrate.
Pointing devices including joysticks are known in the art. Traditional joysticks have been used primarily as a gaming controller, although they have also been employed as general mouse replacement devices. In a typical application, the joystick pointing device is connected via cables to a microcontroller of a computer with a display and a keyboard. The traditional joystick has many moving parts, and the size of the mechanism therein prohibits its use in many applications, including remote controls, keyboards, and notebooks. On the other hand, joysticks have the advantages of reliability and performance.